nwn2_realms_of_trinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Invisible Blade
Invisible Blade is a prestige class that was introduced in Mask of the Betrayer. Description Invisible Blades are deadly fighters who prefer to use daggers and related weapons in combat. Their training and techniques with these weapons make them just as lethal as any well-armed fighter. Invisible Blades enjoy cultivating misconceptions about the level of danger they present, and they relish any chance to demonstrate that the most unimposing weapons can be the most lethal. Requirements Skills: Bluff 8 ranks Feats: Feint (which requires combat expertise), Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus in dagger or kukri Class Features Class Progression Bleeding Wound At 1st level, when an Invisible Blade hits with a successful sneak attack, he inflicts a bleeding wound that deals 2 points of damage per round for 3 rounds. This damage stacks with previous damage caused by a Bleeding Wound attack. He must be either unarmed or wielding only light weapons in order to inflict a Bleeding Wound. At 3rd level, the damage increases to 4 per round, and at 5th level, it increases to 6 points per round. Each level of Bleeding Wound counts as one die of sneak attack damage for purposes of class and feat prerequisites. Regardless of the class prerequisites, an Invisible Blade can use any light weapon to cause a bleeding wound (i.e. a handaxe or shortsword can be used, but not a rapier). Unfettered Defense An Invisible Blade benefits from an increased survival instinct during combat. Because of this sixth sense, he adds 1 point of his Intelligence bonus (if any) per Invisible Blade level to his Armor Class in addition to any other modifiers he would normally receive. If the Invisible Blade is caught flat-footed, or is otherwise denied his Dexterity modifier to Armor Class, he also loses this bonus. Unfettered Defense functions only when an Invisible Blade is not wearing armor and is not wielding a ranged weapon. This does not stack with Canny Defense from the Duelist. Feint Mastery At 5th level, an Invisible Blade armed with a light weapon becomes so sure of his ability to mislead opponents that he cannot roll less than 5 on his Bluff check when using the Feint feat. NWN Comparison *This class did not exist in NWN. 3.5 Rules Comparison *In D&D 3.5, Invisible Blades learn to master Feint, enabling use of it as a move action at level 3 and a free action at level 5. *Invisible Blades gain extra Sneak Attack damage in D&D 3.5, starting at 1st level with +1d6 and getting another 1d6 every other level - but it only applies when using daggers or kukris. They then have the -option- to trade this damage for Bleeding Wound damage after 2nd level, a single die of Sneak Attack for each additional point of Bleeding Wound damage. Thus a PnP invisible blade can inflict 1 damage/round at 2nd level, 2/round at 3rd and 3/round at 5th. *Feint Mastery works differently in Neverwinter Nights 2: instead of granting the ability to take 10 on an Invisible Blade's Bluff checks when using Feint, he gets a minimum of 5 on said checks. It is also granted at level 4 of the class in PnP. *The parry skill was created by NWN and is not a feature of D&D 3.5. It has returned in NWN2 for the same reasons it was in NWN. Category:Prestige Classes